What A Great Revenge It Will Be
by Paige'sFarm
Summary: When you have Sesshomaru and Kagome mated under on roof things are to get rough from the differences. Though they love each other they will still seek revenge on one another. What a great revenge it will be. Read to see what happens and how they get revenge on one another!
1. Kagome Bath

"Just get in the water!" Kagome screamed through clenched teeth trying to push, the immovable force that was her mate, Sesshomaru through the bathroom door.

Sesshomaru's claws dug more into the door frame scratches and paint chip decorating it from the many times they have gone through this charade. His hair already partially wet and soapy dripping over his shoulders.

**~A Few Minutes Ago~**

Kagome sunk up on him when he was taking a nap, this evening, after he gotten home from work dumped a bucket of water over his head and proceeded to scrub him with a bar of soap. As he tried to get off the couch she launched herself on top of him grabbing his hair, pants, anything to keep her latched on him as he fell to the floor.

"You are starting to stink!" Kagome yelled frustrated as her mate finally got her from off of him to run to their room and try to lock himself in it. Only to reach the door to find out was locked from the outside.

"Thought you could run huh?" Sesshomaru heard behind him. Slowly he turned around to see his only exit being blocked by his mate with a smug look upon her face. Doom filled his body as she advanced towards him.

**~Present~**

Kagome had apparently locked all his exits, except the bathroom door, being already ready for Sesshomaru trying to escape.

From what he could smell behind him there was water in the tub, ready for him. Sure he hadn't bathed in a while but he didn't "stink" so there was no need for him to.

One finally push from Kagome and his claws went through the door frame, letting them go flying backwards falling into the already drawn bath, water going over the rim.

Kagome latching herself onto him again grabbed a near by soap bar. "This is not going to hurt at all if you comply with me." She said scrubbing at every inch of him that she could get to, his whines and whimper being ignored.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

One soaked Kagome and one clean Sesshomaru left that bathroom. Kagome exiting with a big bright smile upon her face, and Sesshomaru exiting with scowl on his face muttering under his breath about the revenge that he would get on his mate. What a great revenge it would be.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is going to be my little crack drabble fanfiction story of this couple! Next chapter is Sesshomaru's revenge!


	2. Sesshomaru Bubble Wrap

"Hey Sesshy you got a package in the mail." Kagome sung walking into his study holding a brown box "What on earth did you buy?"

"Just put it on my desk I'm busy now." He stated in a clip voice typing away on his computer paying her no heed.

"Can I open it?" she inquired walking to his desk reaching for the scissors.

"No!" He exclaimed his hand shot out grabbing hers before she could grab the scissors.

"What? Why not?" she confusingly asked, her face scrunching up.

"It's a surprise for you, it's not ready yet though."

"Oh alright. I'll leave you to finish it then." Smiling sweetly at him she skipped out of his office.

He stared at the box '_Took the fools long enough to send it.' _A smirk played across his face. '_A surprise it will be mate.'_

For the next few days all he heard about where sly hints from his mate to him on what she thought might be in the box. He would keep a stoic face every time she did to give no hints away, as she would look him in the eye to see if anything hit him. Seeing nothing every time she would huff and go away like a child.

That had been a few weeks ago and she had stopped asking about it a week ago. As they lay down in their bed, his mate snuggled up to his bare chest draping over him.

Once he heard her go into deep slumber soon after he awoke. Yes today would be the day Kagome finally got to see what was in the box.

Smirking Sesshomaru slid out of bed as to not disturb Kagome, even though a bomb could go off next her and she still wouldn't wake up, and went to his study to get everything ready for when she awoke.

When he had everything all together like the video's he had watched before had instructed, he started to get ready for the day. By the time morning came around he was already showered, dressed, making himself breakfast in the kitchen, and his mate had still yet to awaken.

Then the moment he had waited for weeks was put into motion as he heard the alarm in their bedroom go off. He tuned his hearing in to what Kagome was doing, for he didn't need to see his mate to know what she was doing after being with her for so long.

The slapping noises she made while trying to turn off the alarm clock until she was successful. Then hearing her stumble from their bedroom to across the hall to get to the bathroom to start her morning routines before work.

What he had waited for weeks for was going to happen, he prepared his stuff to leave gathering all his work materials and started walking to the front door.

Popping, screaming, bumping, and a rush of fluids were all heard simultaneously as he smirked walking out the front door.

"SESSHOMARU!" He could hear his mate yelling, but he wasn't stopping as he got into his car driving away to work.

Chuckling low every now and then on his way to work on how successful his plan was. Maybe next time she wouldn't tell him that he stunk when clearly he didn't. Then maybe he would have gotten bubble wrap to put under the toilet seat.

It was her kit, Shippo, which gave him the idea anyway. Maybe not on purpose when he accidently left a prankster website up on his computer and he just so happen to passing by the kits office. So Kagome couldn't get that mad at him, right?

**~Back at their home with Kagome~**

Finding out her mate wasn't home she lifted the seat of the toilet to find popped bubble wrap underneath. She swore that she would get revenge on the dirty Inu daiyokai for making her pee on herself and hit her hip on the counter in shock of the noise. A dark smile crept on her face she thought of all the ways to _repay _her mate. What a great revenge it would be.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is going to be my little crack drabble fanfiction story of this couple! Next chapter is Kagome's revenge!


End file.
